El cielo no entiende
by yuri-swan
Summary: Una chica misteriosa con un gato peculiar se encuentran con el capitan mas violento de todo el seiretei, Zaraki Kenpachi. Este es mi primer fic sobre ZarakixOC, que lo disfruten! .


**EL CIELO NO ENTIENDE**

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco ni uno de sus personajes.

Pero si mis OCs Hiramoto Yuri, Shun-shu y Hiramoto Miyako.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Podréis observar a medida que avanza la historia, que me inspirado en varias cosas, pero la mayoría relacionadas en otras series manga que me han gustado mucho, eso no quiere decir que salgan personajes de esas series, sino que algunas cosas las he reinventado o introducido en este fic.

Espero que os guste mucho mi fic y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

**El primer encuentro**

Atardecía en la Soul Society, por uno de los distritos del Rukongai, una chica pelirroja andaba perdida con un animal un tanto peculiar en su hombro.

Shun-shu, ¿Crees que vamos bien en esta dirección?

Sí Yuri-sama percibo el aura de su madre por allí.

¡¡Llevamos horas andando y siempre me dices lo mismo!!

No se enfade Yuri-sama, pero es que este lugar es muy grande…¬¬'

Sí, sí ya lo sé, vaya coñazo…en fin pues seguiremos andando…espero que lleguemos pronto a ese lugar…como era…así Seretei!!

Yuri era una chica muy vistosa, tenia una figura envidiable, curvas, buena delantera y una cara muy hermosa, pero lo que destacaba más en ella eran sus ojos de un azul muy intenso, su piel era más bien blanca y su pelo era rojo como el fuego. Por donde pasaba todos se la quedaban mirando, no solo por su aspecto físico, si no, porque parecía que irradiase un luz celestial a su alrededor, un luz tenue y cálida…

Yuri no podía dejar de pensar en el Seretei, ¿Cómo será ese lugar? ¿Será igual que los distritos por los cuales ella estaba pasando? ¿Es qué en la Soul Society solo hay miseria? Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido procedente de su estomago, pues llevaba sin comer una día entero, estaba agotada y tenia mucha sed. En una esquina de la calle vio un puesto de comida, se acerco a él dejando un rastro de babas impresionante, al igual que su amigo dejó el hombro también cubierto de babas.

Oye señorita, deje de llenar de babas la comida!! – dijo el dependiente bastante irritado, pues delante de él tenia un chica que le brillaban los ojos literalmente al ver toda la comida y a un bicho raro, que él dedujo que era un zorro (casi pero no, es un gato jaja) en su hombro.

Oiga Oo-san, me puede dar un poco de aquello y otro de allí y lo otro de allí también tiene buena pinta o.O …mmm, ¡¡¡Déme un poco de todo ^.^!!!

El dependiente al ver que la chica estaba interesada en comprar, cambió radicalmente su actitud:

Claro, lo que usted diga!! Por cierto, le pongo un poco de wasabi?

No, no hace falta con esto ya estoy más que servida!! – dijo Yuri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que por fin veía el momento para comer.

Pues en total serán 550 yeshins*.

Yen...que? O.O …Mmmm, le sirve esto dependiente-san – Yuri sacó de su bolsillo unas monedas doradas triangulares con el emblema de unas alas.

¿Me estás tomando el pelo chica? ¡¡¡Eso no es dinero!!!

Eh? ¿Cómo que no? Si que es dinero, son síqueles*!! Es el dinero del cielo!!

El dependiente le miró incrédulo y empezó a reírse de forma burlona:

Jajajaja, ¿Dinero del cielo? Pero que me estás contando mocosa!!! Eso no existe!!! Venga déjate de bromas, si me vas a pagar hazlo ya que me espantas a la clientela, sino vete a tu casa con tu mamá, si es que tienes…

Sí que existe el dinero del cielo y no puedo pagarle porque no tengo yenchins, yenkins o como se llamen, pero si quiere puedo volver y pagarle todo cuando le haya pedido dinero a mamá.

Mocosa, me tomas por estúpido?!! Sé que te irías con la comida y no volverías a pagarla…

Se lo juro, yo…

El dependiente cogió una porra de hierro que tenía debajo de la silla, la levantó en el aire con intención de golpear a Yuri,

Mira mocosa me tienes hart…

Cuando la porra estuvo a punto de golpear la cabeza de Yuri, una mano agarró el brazo del dependiente, parando en seco el golpe. Yuri que en ese momento estaba algo asustada, miró la persona que le había salvado.

Una pared musculosa se alzaba delante de ella, era un hombre muy alto, con una vestimenta totalmente negra y con un haori blanco algo desgarrado, unos once pinchos le salían de la cabeza, se fijó que era su pelo trenzado, con unos minúsculos cascabeles en las puntas. También pudo ver que una laga cicatriz recorría la parte izquierda de su cara de forma vertical. Un parche negro tapaba su ojo derecho y tenia una larga espada forrada con vendajes atada en su cintura. La verdad es que Yuri se asustó un poco al verlo ya que intimidaba mucho, a parte de que aparentaba ser alguien muy peligroso, pero al fin y al cabo la había salvado.

¿Es así cómo tratas a tus clientes? – dijo con voz grave y algo desgarrada mirando con una mirada inexpresiva al vendedor.

Ella quería llevarse la comida sin pagar – dijo el vendedor sorprendido al ver el hombre corpulento.

Bueno, pero no te da derecho a pegarles, no crees?

Eh..Bueno..esto…-dijo el vendedor bastante nervioso al ver la mirada asesina del hombre.

¡¡Como me entere de que vuelve a amenazar a alguien con la porra, te aseguro de que te corto el pescuezo!!

¡¡¡SI, A SUS ORDENES SEÑOR, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER NUNCA MÁS!!!!

Así me gusta.

Y se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, Yuri se lo quedó mirando, algo en su interior quería seguirlo, pero por otra parte no quería arriesgarse a que le cortase el cuello. De repente vio que el hombre se paró en seco, se giró y al ver a Yuri aun en el mismo, se acercó a ella la agarró por la cintura y se la cargó en hombro como si fuese un sacó de patatas.

Oiga que está haciendo.¡¡Suélteme!! – dijo Yuri bastante molesta, ¿Qué se piensa este hombre? Sé caminar, además de que es un maleducado.

¡¡¿Se puede saber a dónde me lleva?!!

Pues te llevo a comer, no tenias hambre??

Sí, claro que sí que tengo hambre, pero no tengo dinero para pagar la comida.

Invito yo, además yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre.

¡¡Oiga no quiero la caridad de nadie!!

Que rarita eres, encima que te invito…y no es caridad, que a mi no me das pena.

¡¡¿¿Qué has dicho??!!

¿¿Qué pasa que también eres sorda??

Yuri estaba que se salía de sus casillas, ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo tanto con ella? Si apenas se acababan de conocer y más raro aún ¿Por qué ella también se metía con él?

¡¡No soy sorda, idiota!! – y le sacó la lengua.

Oye mocosa, vigila lo que dices eh!!

¿A quien le llamas mocosa, Oo-san?

¿Oo-san? – repitió el hombre entre dientes.

Por suerte de los dos (inclusive yo xD jaja) llegaron al restaurante. El hombre dejó caer de culo a Yuri literalmente al suelo, ella solo dejó ir un "AU!", y seguidamente se levantó y siguió al hombre al interior del local, Shun-shu que estuvo presenciando toda la escena no se atrevió a intervenir ya que la encontraba la mar de cómica, así que él volvió a incorporarse en el hombro de Yuri mientras esta se levantaba del suelo.

Yuri pudo observar que el local era pequeño pero acogedor y hacía un olor agradable a comida, miró a su alrededor y vio como el hombre corpulento se sentó en la barra, se giró y la miró. Esta vez la miró de arriba a bajo, una ráfaga cálida le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta que "la mocosa" era todo un bombón, a parte de ser preciosa. De repente se quedó embobado, hasta que se percató que ella estaba mirándole, sacudió un poco la cabeza y le dijo:

¿Qué quieres para comer? – le dijo amablemente, cosa que el mismo se sorprendió.

Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta que me invites a comer. Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme el pellejo – dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza como muestra de cortesía, habían tenido una pequeña discusión, pero eso no quita a que fuese educada pensó Yuri. – Señor…esto…por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

Zaraki, Zaraki Kenpachi, pero puedes llamarme Kenpachi, y tu mocosa?

Hiramoto, Hiramoto Yuri, pero puedes llamar Yuri – dijo sonriendo – así que ya puedes dejar de llamarme mocosa ¬¬' – dijo estrechando su ojos y mirándole un poco mal.

Esta bien "little Yuri", ¿Qué quieres para comer? – dijo riéndose y percatándose de la cara atónita de la chica cuando la llamo "little Yuri".

Yuri pudo notar como un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo "little Yuri" pensó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero ¿Qué me pasa? Pensó Yuri un poco desconcertada con el repentino mote que le acababa de dar Kenpachi. Por segunda vez un ruido procedente de su estomago interrumpió sus pensamientos. Haciendo que el hombre que tenia sentado en frente de ella se ria.

¿Me dejas hacerte una sugerencia? Pide un poco de Sashimi o arroz al curry, aquí lo hacen muy bueno.

Yuri decidió aceptar la invitación y se sentó a su lado junto a la barra.

Esta bien comeré un arroz al curry – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ya que aun estaba avergonzada del ruido que hizo su estomago momentos antes.

Buena elección, yo también me pediré un plato.

Yuri-sama, quiero decir "little Yuri", puedes pedirme algo de comer para mí también? – dijo susurrando Shun-shu en la oreja de Yuri de forma burlesca.

Yuri le lanzó una mirada asesina a Shun-shu que se le pasaron las ganas de bromear, que poco sentido del humor ¬¬' pensó. Yuri que sabia perfectamente que Shun-shu tampoco había comido en todo un día como ella y se le veía agotado, se giró y se dirigió a Kenpachi:

¿Te importa que pida algo de comer para mi gato?

No, ¿Qué come?

Mmmm, pues come de todo, pero como buen gato que es le gusta mucho el pescado.

Por cierto, ¿No es un poco "rarito"? No parece un gato común.

¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué hablas? O.O – dijo Yuri algo confundida.

Sí, tu gato es algo raro, tiene unas orejas un poco raras y…eso que le sale del lomo…¿ Son alas? ¬¬' – dijo Kenpachi.

Yuri se quedó mirando a su gato por un momento. Shun-shu es un gato negro con orejas puntiagudas (en la oreja izquierda tiene un pequeño aro dorado), ojos azules muy claros que hacían mas intensa su mirada felina. En la frente una pequeña gema del mismo color de los ojos que le sobresalía un poco, pero francamente lo más peculiar es que del lomo del animal habían dos pequeñas alas de color blanco muy puro.

Por un segundo Yuri se quedó pensativa, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que "aquí" ( en la Soul Society), los gatos no se parecen en nada a Shun-shu. Así que lo único que pensó fue "¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡No sé como son los aquí!"

Oye ¿estás bien? Te has quedado pálida y has puesta una cara…- le cortó Kenpachi de sus pensamientos.

¿Eh? N-no, no me pasa nada ^.^', es que no sé yo a Shun-shu lo veo normal.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tiene esas orejas?

O.O Mmmmmmmm, pues porque, él, pues esto…

¿Sí? – dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Pues es que…¡Es deforme! – dijo Yuri casi sin pensar, eso provocó que su gato "supuestamente deforme" le diese una de esas miradas asesinas, que si pudiese matar estaría a 10 metros bajo tierra.

¿Y las alas? – preguntó ahora Kenpachi y casi aguantándose la risa.

Oye ¿por qué tantas preguntas? – dijo Yuri algo irritada ya por el interrogatorio del enorme hombre sentado a su lado.

Solo curiosidad – y se rió de forma sarcástica.

Bueno, entonces ¿por qué llevas un parche en el ojo, por qué te peinas así de raro eres de un circo? ¿Y cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – soltó Yuri a una velocidad increíble.

Pensó que si él pregunta por curiosidad ella haría lo mismo, ya que también quería saber muchas cosas sobre la Soul Society y sobre su acompañante algo peculiar, pero ¿De verdad quería saber algo sobre él? ¿O era sólo mera curiosidad?

Kenpachi se la quedó mirando podía contestarle a todas sus preguntas ya que no le importaba hacerlo, pero decidió ser malo…y le dijo con una sonrisa malévola:

¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?- miró a Yuri y después a Shun-shu que en eso momento tenían una cara como esta O.O sobretodo Shun-shu.

A todo esto el camarero les trajo los platos de curry y empezaron a comer tranquilamente. De detrás del mostrador del restaurante salió una niña pequeña con dos coletas y muy sonriente, se había fijado en nuestro gato mas famoso.

¡Ua! ¡¡Que gatito tan bonito!! ¡¡Papá yo quiero uno así!! – dijo la niña muy emocionada, de la cocina salió el camarero y le dijo:

¡Sora! No molestes a los clientes.

De acuerdo papá…- dijo Sora con carita de pena.

¿Te llamas Sora? ¡Qué nombre tan bonito! – dijo en ese momento Yuri – Encuentro que es un nombre precioso, si alguna vez tengo una hija me gustaría ponerle Sora.

¿En serio? ¿Te gusta mi nombre?

Pues si y si quieres puedes jugar un rato con mi gato, se llama Shun-shu y es muy cariñoso – dijo Yuri. Shun-shu la volvió a matar con la mirada.

Bieeeeen!!

¿Seguro que es buena idea? – le dijo en ese momento Kenpachi.

Pues claro que si, ¿Que puede pasar?

En ese momento Sora que jugaba con Shun-shu tirándole de las orejas, le pisó la cola…

¡¡AU!¡¡Mi colita!! ¡¡Me has hecho daño niña!! – dijo Shun-shu que dejó a todos con la cara así O.O

¿Cómo saldrán de esta Yuri y Shun-shu?

*Yeshins: dinero de la Sociedad de almas

*Síqueles: dinero del cielo

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el primer capi de esta historia ^.^


End file.
